Justice Babies
by Storylover14
Summary: Post season 1 Conner, M'gann, Wally, and Artemis have gone into hiding. Why? Because M'gann and Artemis are pregnant. Now Conner, Wally, and the rest of the team have to protect them and their babies from the injustice of the world.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own young justice. Please Read &amp; Review._

Robin, Aqualad, and Zatanna walked into the living room and were surprised to see Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash standing there.

"Hey," Zatanna greeted. None of them looked amused. "What's going on?"

"We're having a team meeting," replied Batman. "Where are Artemis, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian?"

"We're right here." They turned around to see the four of them come in and sit on the coach.

"Wait," said Robin. "We can't have a team meeting without the whole team. What about Red Arrow and Rocket."

"They can miss this one, said Batman. "Because if your mentor isn't here, the meeting isn't about you."

"But what did I do?"

"You're not the problem." He turned to look at the four on the couch. "They are. Is there something you'd like to say?" Conner and M'gann looked at each other, as did Artemis and Wally.

"There's something we need to tell you guys," Artemis started. "M'gann and I are pregnant." The room fell silent. Zatanna and Robin looked at them in disbelief. Aqualad nodded with understanding.

"Then this meeting is about protecting the babies?" he asked. Batman nodded.

"The other mentors have already discussed the plan with them, now it's time to discuss it with you."

"They're going undercover using their real names," Flash explained. "And we're moving them to a more secure location."

"Where?" Zatanna asked.

"Metropolis," answered Superman. "That way I can keep an eye on them."

"But they'll need your help too," said Green Arrow. "Your job is to go with them and protect them at all cost. You'll rotate so that no more than three of you are with them at a time." Batman glanced at the four.

"Go get ready. It's almost time to go."

The car ride was extremely painful. Robin drove with Zatanna next to him. Behind him sat Artemis, Wally, and Red Arrow, who had gotten back just in time to go with them. In the back sat M'gann and Conner. Only Conner, Robin, and Red Arrow were awake.

"Are we seriously not going to about this?" Red Arrow asked.

"Roy, not now," warned Robin.

"What? You don't want to know why they didn't tell us till the league made them?"

"We were going to tell you," Connor argued. "We just thought it'd be better to tell them first."

"And not your friends?"

"Friends who could have supported you," Roy added.

"Look, M'gann and Artemis found out and told Wally and I together. There were four of us and we thought that'd be enough, but we were wrong. M'gann's uncle yelled at us for a good two hours and threatened to take her off the team. None of them liked the idea of four sixteen year olds being parents. If we knew that was going to happen, we would have told you sooner."

"What did the others say?"

"Superman kept saying how disappointed he was in me, Green Arrow was in shock most of the time but was ok with it as long as Artemis and Wally took responsibility for the kid, and Flash didn't really say anything other than that he agreed with Green Arrow."

"Well one thing's for sure," said Robin. The other two looked at him. "Things will never be the same."


	2. Chapter 2

"I like red," M'gann said while looking through a book of colors. They had been living in Metropolis for two months. It was a nice house just outside the city. It had six bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a big garage. Everyone had their own room to do whatever they wanted with. Even the babies had their own rooms. The rest of the team slept in either the attic or the basement. Anyways, Wally and Artemis were each in their rooms sleeping while M'gann and Conner talked about baby things in his room.

"Why red?" he asked while paying with her hair.

"Well, it is the grandchild of Superman."

"Or we could paint it green. That might help with you uncle." She shrugged.

"We might want to wait until after tomorrow and see what we're having first." Conner laid his hand on her stomach and looked down at her.

"Why can't you just use your powers?"

"Because I want us to both see it together." She laid her hand on top of his and smiled. The next day they all went to the doctor's office. Robin and Kaldur were there too. They wanted it to just be the original team.

"You nervous?" Robin asked. Wally only glanced at him before giving him a small nod. "It'll be fine. Just think, today, you're going to see whether the person you'll be taking care of for the rest of your life is a boy or girl." Both Wally and Conner swallowed and moved farther down in their seat, earring Robin a glare from M'gann and Artemis.

"Really Robin!" Artemis yelled before throwing her magazine at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" They all stared at M'gann as if she'd just lost her mind. "You don't just say shit like that!" Artemis reached over and rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

"Calm down. You're letting your hormones get to you again." M'gann closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know, but it's not easy being five months pregnant." Robin frowned and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you both upset." Both girls nodded before reading some more magazines.

"Artemis Crock and Megan Morse," a nurse called. The group got up and followed her down the hall. Once they got to their room, Conner and Wally helped M'gann and Artemis up onto their tables.

"This may be a little cold," another nurse said before she rubbed the clear gel on Artemis' stomach, who shiver at the gel's coolness.

"More than a little cold," she mumbled under her breath. M'gann was about to comment, but nearly jumped off the table from the cold gel. The nurses smiled at them before leaving and letting the doctor in.

"Are you all ready?" she asked. They all nodded and the doctor turned on the machine before placing the detector on Artemis' stomach. She moved it around before smiling. "Congratulations. You're having twins."

"Twins…" Artemis whispered before turning to look at Wally. He simply stared at the screen. "Wally?" He only glanced at her before nearly collapsing, which he would have if not for the fact that Kaldur and Robin caught him.

"Yep, a boy and a girl." The doctor moved over to M'gann's stomach and smiled even wider. "And you're having triplets, two boys and a girl." No one even attempted to catch Conner. They were too busy starring at the three babies on the screen. Conner stared at the ceiling frowning.

"Oh shit."

_Please Review and fell free to comment some baby names._


	3. Chapter 3

_I __**REALLY **__need some names guys. It can be human, alien, or just made up. I really appreciate it._

It had been two weeks since the ultrasound, and no one had gotten over it. Conner and Wally spent most time, like today, going for a drive to clear their heads. M'gann usually spent time rearranging furniture, with her powers of course, while Artemis took a nap. She was in the middle of moving the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Boys," M'gann said to herself as she went to answer it. "They're always forgetting their keys." Before she could open it, the door came flying off the hedges and into her, knocking her through a wall.

"Hola chica," came a familiar voice. M'gann looked up to see Bane smirking in the doorway. "Long time no see. And look, you're having a baby. How exciting. My boss will pleased to see you." He walked towards her, his smirk growing by the second. M'gann stood and used her powers to throw a table at him. It knocked him back a few feet and he frowned. "Bad move chica." He picked up the couch and threw it at her. She had barely dodged it before getting hit in the back by the lamp. She fell and looked up at him weakly. He went to grab her before being thrown back by a ball of light.

"Get the hell away from her," said Zatanna. M'gann smiled before passing out.

"Not today." Bane picked up M'gann and ran through the wall. Zatanna ran after him, throwing fire balls left and right, but he dodged them with ease. She stopped and muttered an incantation before the ground shook and Bane found his lower body stuck in the ground. Zatanna used a spell to bring M'gann to her.

"Don't touch her again." She carried her into the house and laid her on the floor before running upstairs and shaking Artemis awake.

"What?" she groaned, still half asleep.

"Pack yours and Wally's stuff. We're leaving. Now." She muttered another incantation that put a protection spell around the house.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." Artemis nodded before getting up and packing her things. They had packed all their things, and some of the babies' stuff, in less than half an hour. Artemis went downstairs and found M'gann laying there staring at the ceiling.

"I'll get the bio-ship," she said quietly. Once it landed, the three girls loaded it up and flew off.

"What happened?" Artemis asked.

"Bane came to the house and attacked M'gann," Zatanna explain. Artemis looked at M'gann and was about to say something, but realized she wasn't listening.

"_Conner,"_ M'gann whispered telepathically.

"_M'gann,"_ he answered. _"What's wrong?"_

"_Bane. He found us and tried to take me."_

"_What! Where are you? Are you hurt? Are the babies ok?"_

"_Zatanna got there just in time. We pack up all our stuff and yours before leaving in the bio-ship. We're all fine."_

"_Tell me when and where you land and I'll get there as soon as I can."_

"_Ok." _She paused. _"Conner?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm scared. They found us so easily. What if they do it again?"_

"_They won't, and if they do, I'll protect you. I promise."_

"_Alright. I'll see you soon."_

"_Ok. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Superboy stop!"

"I'm done waiting."

"And you think this will help?"

"Get out of the way Robin." Robin crossed his arms and glared.

"No."

"Get out the way!"

"Superboy," Kaldur said. "I know you are tired of waiting, but this won't rush anything."

"It's been three months! Something happened to M'gann!"

"We don't know that."

"Then where are they?!"

"Maybe they're in hiding," Robin suggested. "I mean Bane attacked them. Maybe they're just being cautious."

"For three months?! If they came back then we could protect them! The League could protect them!"

"Superboy," Kaldur said while putting a hand on Conner's shoulder. "I know you are feeling guilty. It was not your fault."

"You don't know anything!" Conner shrugged off Kaldur's hand and glared at the floor.

"You're right, I do not. Maybe you should talk to Wally."

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "He lost Artemis."

"And he'll know how you feel." Conner sighed before leaving.

"Superboy's right. We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Agreed, but I am even more worried about what he'll do next. Maybe it's time he talked to someone."

"Wally!" Conner yelled. "Open the door!"

"Go away!" Wally yelled back.

"Open the door or I'll break it down!"

"I said go away!" Connor punched the door sending it flying off its hinges. Wally, who had been lying in bed, threw back the covers and glared at him. "Get out!" Conner walked over and picked him up before throwing him over his shoulder and leaving the room. "Put me down!"

"We're going outside."

"I said put me down!" Connor ignored and carried him out the cave. When they were outside, Connor threw Wally on the ground and crossed his arms. "What's wrong with you?! I thought you were supposed to have super hearing!"

"I do."

"Then why did you bring me out hear?!"

"Because we need to talk. So stop yelling and listen." Wally glared but nodded in agreement. "No one else understands. Not Robin, Kaldur, Red Arrow, Rocket, the League. No one except you and me."

"You don't know anything."

"Artemis is lost just like M'gann. Your kids are lost, just like mine. You were out with me. We were both gone when they were attacked. We couldn't help them, Zatanna did. So what don't I know?" Wally sighed and sat down.

"Ok so you know exactly how I feel, but that doesn't help."

"It does for me. A little, but it still helps." Connor sat next to him and they both stared up at the sky."

"Do you really think something bad happened?"

"I don't know."

"Superboy and Kid Flash," Red Tornado said while landing beside them. "You are needed inside."

"For what?" Connor asked.

"You will see when you get inside."

Connor and Wally followed Red Tornado into the Mission room. Robin, Kaldur, Red Arrow, and Rocket were already there. As they got closer, Conner and Wally could also see Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash were there too.

"What's going on?" Conner asked.

"Team meeting," Batman answered.

"Actually it's a half team meeting," Flash corrected. Batman glared at him before turning his attention back to Conner and Wally.

"We're here to talk to you two. The rest of you are excused." The rest of the team nodded and left.

"Did you find Artemis and M'gann?" Wally asked.

"No."

"Then why are you here?" Connor asked impatiently.

"We're here to talk," Green Arrow answered. "We want to talk to you about Artemis and Miss Martian." Conner glared before walking away.

"Superboy!" Batman called. "This is not up for discussion."

"That's why I'm walking away!" Conner yelled over his shoulder. Batman glared and looked at Martian Manhunter and Superman.

"Talk to him. He needs it."

Conner way lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. They were here to talk. As if they could understand. Martian Manhunter might, but not Superman. M'gann was his girlfriend and Manhunter's niece. He was just Superman's clone, nothing more. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Go away!" Conner yelled. The door opened and Superman and Manhunter made their way inside. He sat up and glared at them. "I said go away!" They ignored him and stood at the foot of the bed.

"We know you are hurting," Manhunter started. "And so are we."

"WE are hurting! Not Superman!"

"You don't know that," Superman said defensively.

"Why would you care? Green Arrow and Manhunter lost their nieces! Flash has to watch Wally suffer!

"And I have to watch you suffer. You are, whether you like it or not, my responsibility."

"Yeah right."

"Superboy you are like Superman's….younger brother. That means with M'gann gone, so are his niece and nephews." Conner turned away and crossed his arms.

"At least he doesn't want to kill me." Manhunter sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I will admit, at first I was angry. I was angry with you for doing this to my niece. And I was angry with M'gann for putting herself in this situation. But I have come to realize it is no one's fault. You are teenagers and are expected to make these kinds of decisions. If there was anyone to blame-"

"It'd be the League," Superman stated. "We left you under Red Tornado's care, knowing he did not fully understand human emotions."

"Like lust?" Conner asked angrily. "Because that's not what it was! I love M'gann! And not because of the way she looks, but for who she is!"

"And we understand that now." Superman sat next to Conner and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's why we want you to talk to us. We're really one big team split in two, and M'gann and her babies are a part of this team. I promise, we will find them, alive and well."

Wally sat on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen. Flash and Green Arrow sat on either side of him. They all just sat there, quietly staring at the screen.

"What'd you wanna talk to me about?" Wally asked after a while.

"Artemis," Green Arrow answered. Wally looked down and folded his arms.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"We know," Flash said. "But we're still gonna talk about it."

"Why? What will talking do? It won't bring Artemis or the twins back?"

"You're right it won't, but talking will not only take some of that pressure off, but it will also give Flash and I an idea of what's going on."

"Plus GA and I get points from Bats." Green Arrow glared at Flash who shrugged. "What? It's true." Wally took a deep breath and sighed.

"I wasn't there. Conner and I had been under so much pressure that every day we would leave and go for a drive. It wasn't even the idea of being dads that scared us. It was the fact that we were responsible for more than one life. So we would go for a drive. We didn't talk we just drove, for hours. We were too worried about the number of kids we're having to be there for the people we love."

"It's not your fault," Green Arrow said while resting his hand on the Wally's shoulder. "You were worried and scarred, and it could've happened to any of us."

"Yeah," Flash agreed. "And before you say it didn't-"

"Flash…."

"What? It's not like Bats or Boy Wonder's gonna tell." Wally looked at Flash and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell what?" Green Arrow was about to say something when the intercom came on.

"Everyone report to the Mission Room," Batman's voice sounded. "Now."

Once everyone was in the Mission Room, Batman pulled up a hologram of the world.

"There's good news and bad news," he started. "The good news is that we've finally been able to locate the bio-ship." Everyone's eyes widen. Conner and Wally exchanged a hopeful look. "We've located it in Metropolis."

"Ok let's go," Conner said.

"No," Superman said.

"Is it just me or is it a little too convenient that grandchildren, or niece and nephews, of Superman just happen to be in his home town?" Robin asked.

"Exactly," Batman agreed.

"So the bad news is more suspicion of a trap?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes."

"So what's the plan Bats?" Flash asked.

"He doesn't have a plan," Conner said. "There's no way to be sure unless you go."

"And not a lot of us can go," Wally added. "If too many go then we could alert their potential kidnappers."

"Bring too few and we risk putting them in danger," Kaldur said quietly.

"You're all right," Batman said. "That's why Black Canary, Aquaman, and I will go in with Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Hawk Girl on standby. We will alert the rest of the League if we need them."

"What about us?" Superman asked.

"And our team?" Robin added.

"No," Batman stated. "You are all Artemis and Miss Martian's family. All of you." He looked at Conner causing him to glare and cross his arms. "And as their family, none of you can go in with a clear head, trap or not."

"So we're just supposed to sit here and do nothing?" Conner asked.

"Yes. Now stay." Batman turned and walked to the zeta tube before being teleported to the Watch Tower. Wally looked at Robin and frowned.

"Well?" He asked. Robin only looked at him and shook his head.

"We are so not whelmed."

_I'm sooooooo sorry I've been gone so long. I got caught up in other stories and then with personal stuff, but I'm trying to juggle everything more equally._

_Again I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry._

_And please tell me what you thought._

_Should it be a trap or not? Why do you thing M'gann and Artemis were gone so long?_

_And I'm SO VERY sorry._


End file.
